1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of encapsulating components, such as electrical components, on a continuous basis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical components have heretofore been encapsulated by numerous methods including, such for example, as by a molding press, multi-cavity dies, and the like. Such methods have the disadvantages of high initial capital investment in both press and dies, high maintenance cost, low volume production capacity per machine, and the like. Furthermore, prior art methods do not lend themselves to continuous encapsulation of components also resulting in higher costs and lower production.